


will you stay here with me

by nightraid



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, i am sorry if this sucks, i finished this at 3:45am in a school day, sahyo, sorry dahyun and nayeon, squint for mimo, the others barely show here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightraid/pseuds/nightraid
Summary: “You are pretty.” Sana replies smugly, there are crinkles on the corners of her mouth and Jihyo thinks she has fallen too deep.“I cannot believe I fell for you.” She rolls her eyes in faux annoyance. Sana clings to Jihyo’s arm tighter.“You mean, eiffel for you.”Jihyo shakes her arm from Sana’s death grip. The sun is setting and the warm orange reflects from Sana’s rose hair. “I will literally go back to Korea.”(orSana is at Paris. Jihyo books a surprise trip to Paris. You know how it goes.)
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	will you stay here with me

**Author's Note:**

> unedited. also my first time writing after three or four months i think. sorry in advance.
> 
> title taken from the lofi song that played when i finished writing https://open.spotify.com/track/5ZfSRQIWsHaL6j3BhRm1Tq?si=0tJJrFVnSI2Td8F1pzbgUw

The world watches Jihyo set the laptop up on the coffee table. Her eyes dart at the wall clock and to her own watch at every second that passes. It’s cold, she has to pull her sweater sleeve down to look at the silver Rolex Sana gifted to her back then. She licks at her top lip that’s drying, if Sana was there she would’ve nagged at her for not drinking water when she needs to. 

_If Sana was there._

The laptop is angled high, Jihyo places a few textbooks and Tzuyu’s magazine below the gadget (the sight was quite funny, with the laptop on top of Tzuyu’s face.) Jihyo takes another look at the clock, 5:47. With a seven hour difference… she has about thirteen minutes. 

Paris seemed great, with the daily texts and photos Sana would send her. (Mina would privately message Jihyo asking her girlfriend to stop since she didn’t go to Paris just to be a photographer, Jihyo would send a laughing emoji and Mina replies with rolling eyes.) She’d text Jihyo countless “I wish you were here”s complete with a pouty selfie- which Jihyo really wants to kiss- and sad face emojis, Jihyo would reply with her very own pouty selfie and send laughing messages.

Work is a bitch. Jihyo couldn’t even get a New Years leave. 

―

Ten minutes have passed. The air conditioner has turned lower. Whistles of a kettle heard from the kitchen. Jihyo’s sitting on the couch now, scrolling through her phone while still looking at the clock every now and then. She stretches her legs after one last scroll and makes herself coffee.

Three minutes. She sits on the silver carpet, there’s still the paint stain near the table’s leg after Chaeyoung’s little projects (because, _unnie! The view here is so good and I can’t help but feel inspired…_ ) There’s a Zoom invite code sent to her by Momo in the midst of countless work and spam emails.

_New years video call. Do not be late. Sana will actually kill me.  
\-- Momoring_

A giggle comes out from Jihyo’s chest. Two minutes.

She takes a sip from her coffee. One minute. She presses join.

―

It’s loud. Fireworks are everywhere and Jihyo lowers her volume before her earphones and her ears itself explode. The signal is surprisingly good, she makes out Mina’s moles who stood about a meter behind Momo. Momo speaks first, Jihyo’s squinting for some reason. Sana turned out to be right, she probably needed new glasses.

“Jihyo-ah! Happy new year! How is it going in the future?” Momo asks, blows off a couple of strands of her vibrant blue hair that the wind pushes to her mouth. Mina walks closer to the camera and places a hand on Momo’s shoulder. Momo freezes for a couple of seconds, shoulders tense and eyes slightly widening.

Her friends are such idiots.

“Hah, very funny Hirai. Happy new year to you too,” Jihyo makes a sound of faux annoyance. Momo whispers, _it isn't the new year in forty seconds._ “Where’s Sana?”

There’s lag when Momo moves her phone in a 180. Pink pixels start to make up the upper half of the screen. The quality ups after a few seconds, showing Sana with bubblegum pink hair and a white sweater. Jihyo wants to contact Jeongyeon as soon as possible and ask her to make a breakthrough that would make her jump to the other side of the screen. 

“Baby!” Sana squeals and snatches the phone out of Momo’s hands. She strides to the balcony and hopes there’s enough wifi for her. ( _Sana! We’re her friends too, you know!-- uh Momo technically she isn’t Jihyo’s friend-- THAT’S MY PHONE_ ) 

“Hi baby,” Jihyo replies, she takes another look at her watch. “Wait, fifteen seconds left.”

“I know, let’s count together?” Momo and Mina’s light pants are heard in the background, Jihyo wonders how big the hotel room they booked. 

“Mhm..”

…

“Three..”

“Two…”

Momo shouts before all of them. 

“One!”

“Happy new year, Ji.” Sana smiles with a warmth that fills Jihyo’s own apartment. The biting cold quickly washes away, Jihyo’s head goes light. The sound of Sana, Sana, _Sana_ drowning all the shouts and pops away.

“I think I should be the one saying that.”

Momo grabs her phone back before Sana even replies. There’s bickering and Jihyo swears she hears Mina curse. She’ll talk to Sana later, she supposes.

―

Half an hour later, both Jihyo and the laptop have barely moved an inch. Her back is practically begging for rest but it’s all worth it. Bubblegum pink hair takes up the screen again, there are still fireworks and music resonating throughout the call ( _Why the hell is Red Flavor playing?-- Why would you not play Red Flavor, Ji?_ ) Jihyo shifts for the first time in the past minutes, stretching her legs like a cat.

“I miss you.” Sana’s tone is laced with sadness and longing, her eyebrows crease to form puppy eyes.

Jihyo is a literal second away from texting Jeongyeon about her proposal.

“I miss you too,” Jihyo yawns, it’s only the early evening in Korea yet she feels drained out already. “so much, just want to teleport there or something…”

Sana coos at her, “You’re so cute.”

They talk for a bit more, about Jihyo’s evil boss and the story of how Mina- no, not even Momo- almost got lost about three days in ( _She’s been spending too much time with Momo, they’re rubbing off each other-- Right! I just want to bump their heads together here!_ ) Sana says “I miss you” for the third time that day and Jihyo laughs at the most recent one. Their hearts are full and content and even if they’re thousands of miles away, their only home is each other.

―

Jihyo ends up sleeping sometime about eight or nine. She didn’t keep track anymore. Jeongyeon wakes her up at six in the morning with a look of both disappointment and amusement. 

“Did you get drunk or something?”

The younger pushes her away with a throw pillow. “Shut the fuck up, Jeong.” Her voice is deep with sleep and the aftermath of an accidental sip of scalding hot coffee. There are four packets of instant coffee on the table, beside her laptop that’s still placed on magazine and books.

(She figures she might be drunk. Drunk in Sana’s love or whatever they call it. Drunk enough to book an immediate plane ticket to Paris. Because)

―

Let’s just say Jihyo did not plan it through, because now she’s walking in an airport filled with foreign people and foreign words. Holding her suitcase on one hand and the other calling Mina for help. It rings for several times before she gets an answer.

“Jihyoling?” 

“Minari!” Jihyo says a little too loud, eyes dart to her like she grew wings. “I- uh.. Need help..”

“What is it?”

“Is Sana there?”

There's sheets rustling before Mina answers. “She’s with Momo. They went out to get brunch I think.”

“That’s great!” Jihyo should have her voice box taken at this point, “that’s great..” she repeats, softer this time. She could imagine Mina wincing and more prying eyes judge her. “Is there any chance you could pick me up in the airport?”

“The… what?” 

“I’m in Paris…”

A pause. Jihyo’s hands feel sweaty and her legs are about to give up from standing in the same pick-up spot in the airport.

“Park Jihyo, I will actually kill you,” Mina doesn’t mean it, but Jihyo would be lying if that didn’t scare her. “Wait for me.”

“I got all day.” No she doesn’t. Her heels are crying for help.

―

Sana starts to cry the first step she takes in their hotel room. There’s Mina on the counter giving Jihyo water and Sana rubs her eyes before she runs to her girlfriend. “Jihyo!”

Sana smothers her in a hug, smiles in a way her cheeks start to get stuck at the same position. Her hands quickly find their way on Jihyo’s neck and pull her in a deep kiss, one that Jihyo swiftly reciprocates. It’s soft and warm and wet. Sana kisses one more time, then another, then one she places on the corner of Jihyo’s lip instead. She could last forever but-

“Ehem,” Momo crosses her arms. “The bedroom’s at that way.”

“Oh shut up, Hirai.” Jihyo initiates the kiss instead. A final one before she whisks Sana to the sofa and where their own little world starts.

―

Arms cover Sana’s waist as a movie plays in the background. Jihyo had insisted on being the big spoon and Sana immediately submitted about five seconds in the argument. They manage to get rid of Momo and Mina after Sana gives Jihyo another flurry of kisses, with Momo complaining about gaining diabetes after the trip and Mina leaves with her because she’s Mina (and another reason she would never tell a single soul.)

“Do you know how hard it is being without you?” Sana whines. Jihyo pulls her closer and giggles.

“What question is that, baby? It’s hard for me too..”

Sana pulls Jihyo’s hand and interlocks it with her own. They stay right there for what feels like years. Just Sana and just Jihyo. Sana’s Jihyo and Jihyo’s Sana. 

“I love you.” Jihyo’s free soft hand rubs on Sana, luring her to sleep after getting dragged by Momo to each food stall they saw. Her eyes almost close in content.

“I love you too, but for the love of God, you’re making me sleepy. I don’t want that, I don’t want to waste time with you around.”

Jihyo pecks the back of her hair, inhaling lavender and vanilla. She snuggles her head closer to Sana’s strands of cherry blossoms and grins. “What do you want to do?”

Sana turns around and bumps her head on Jihyo’s, she mutters a sorry and boops Jihyo’s nose. “Eiffel tower?”

―

The universe must be nice for them that day. There are barely anyone in one of the world’s most beautiful places. Jihyo’s eyes are shining and if Sana stares hard enough, there are stars that sparkle from her pupils. Jihyo takes a few steps closer to the tower, “It’s pretty.”

“ _You_ are pretty.” Sana replies smugly, there are crinkles on the corners of her mouth and Jihyo thinks she has fallen too deep.

“I cannot believe I fell for you.” She rolls her eyes in faux annoyance. Sana clings to Jihyo’s arm tighter.

“You mean, _eiffel_ for you.” 

Jihyo shakes her arm from Sana’s death grip. The sun is setting and the warm orange reflects from Sana’s rose hair. “I will literally go back to Korea.”

“And I’ll follow you, plus, it’s not my loss. You followed me here.” Sana teases.  
“Touche.”

They end up walking around the area for the rest of the day. They watch the sun set and feel the cold breeze hit their faces. Jihyo places her hand in Sana’s pocket which Sana holds automatically. The sky fades to a shade of blue, Sana rests her head on Jihyo.

Some kids bump into them while running. They give way and there are hearty chuckles. Sana thinks they are adorable and Jihyo writes the fact in an imaginary list. It feels like a whole repeat of their honeymoon phase (not really, since they have practically never left it) and suddenly they’re back to being highschoolers hiding from their friends, parents, the world. To the late night run-aways and love letters passed through lockers. 

Sana rubs her thumb on Jihyo and she feels so, _so_ safe and so, _so_ at home even if they’re technically oceans away from their apartment. The one place which sees every part of Sana and Jihyo and Jihyo and Sana and all the intimacy and whispers and I love yous. Then there’s Jihyo’s delicate hands and it’s home. Jihyo squeezes Sana’s hand like she read her mind. Like an answer saying, _you are my home, too._

They kiss when the stars show, when the moon greets them with it’s own soft light. When the Eiffel Tower illuminates with a pale, yellow glow. When it’s dark enough for prying eyes to see. When only the night sky and the chilly Paris air see Sana and Jihyo and Jihyo and Sana. Evil bosses and dense friends are forgotten. Jihyo smoothens Sana’s cheek with her thumb.

Noses brush at the second kiss. There are giggles that find their way out of their chests. Muscle beating in a way that’s gentle yet rapid beneath their ribs. 

“I love you.” Jihyo says it the umpteenth time that day. In a volume so faint and delicate like a confession prayer, and Sana hears it because, _of course._ Of course she will.

Sana looks up and says, _the moon is beautiful._

It is, Jihyo nods, _it is._

She places her lips on Sana’s hand, then pulls them away from the spot they’ve been in God knows how long. Pulls them to the streetlights and to the sudden hoard of people. There are cars and stores and many, many people. They go where they are seen by everyone. Where Minatozaki Sana and Park Jihyo are two foreign women with bare knowledge about the place. Where the world is still the sole audience of their little love story. 

There are stars up on the horizon, covering the whole of space. Hovering above the bustling crowds and two very specific mops of black and pink. There are plenty of stars yet Sana chooses Jihyo’s eyes as her favorite. 

The world is their home, more specifically an owned house in a distant place. Home is where you live and love and respect and care. Where you feel safe. Home isn’t somewhere in Korea, Home is Sana. Home is in Sana’s arms and heart.

They are loved, they are in love. By both each other and the world.

The world watches, but it isn’t its story to tell.

―

The first thing Jihyo does when she gets home is fix the books left scattered on the coffee table. Jeongyeon barely goes home anymore due to her work.

The second thing she does is to look at the wall clock and her own wristwatch.

The third thing she does is to pull Sana to the couch, inside the house that has seen every part of them. She presses her lips onto hers, there's a giggle heard somewhere in the process. 

The fourth thing she does…. Well, nothing, really. Because the world has enough time for them. To watch and see and witness. Jihyo and Sana show the world. Shows it life and love and respect and care. Shows it _home._

The sun shines through the blinds. It watches too.

―


End file.
